


Happy Birthday Naruto

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Naruto's 20th birthday, kinda sad but mostly happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He may wake up by himself, but he's not alone.





	Happy Birthday Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja

He's twenty years old today.

He wonders how his parents would celebrate if they were alive. Mom wouldn't even bother with being polite about it; she'd yell from the rooftops about how it was her son's birthday and threaten anything that might give him a hard time. She's just that type of person.

Dad wouldn't be nearly as dramatic. He'd greet him at the table, wish him a happy birthday, maybe even hug him, and then they'd sit down to eat whatever mom had made for breakfast that day before going to work.

He'd leave through the window, and his mom would just scold him lightly instead of yelling like she usually did, just because it was his birthday, but he'd know things would be back to normal the next day.

Then he'd meet with his team. Kakashi-sensei would be as casual as ever about it. He'd get a pat on the shoulder and a simple happy birthday. 

Sakura would give him a hug. She's a good hugger, and for all of the shenanigans they've gotten into over the years, Naruto is like a brother to her.

Sasuke? He'd just smirk and act like it was any other day while they went about whatever mission Kakashi-sensei had picked out for them.

It would be an amazing day, and at the end he would be surrounded by his friends and family as they wished him a happy birthday with cake and a party.

But…

But that's not how it goes.

Mom isn't there when he wakes up. Neither is dad.

He doesn't go downstairs to the kitchen. He lives in an apartment on his own, just like he's done since he was a kid. There's nobody waiting to greet him when he wakes up, no breakfast already made.

His parents are long gone. The memories he has of them are burned into his brain. His mother's bright red hair, the way his dad looked so much like him, the vibrant way his mom moved when she was annoyed.

Their smiles. The feeling of their arms being wrapped around him for the one and only time he can recall.

That world only exists in his dreams. He has to face reality. 

So he wakes up, gets dressed. He eats a bowl of cereal for breakfast this time. He doesn't feel like eating ramen today, even if it is delicious.

He leaves his apartment and leaps across the rooftops.

The few people that see him wave, smile, and in a few cases, point with excitement as he zips across Konoha.

He can't help but smile at them. 

When he reaches the training ground he sees something shocking; Kakashi-sensei is  _ already _ there.

And he's not alone.

Sakura is there, a wide smile on her face. Next to her is Sai, not smiling nearly as wide, but it's there, and it means just as much.

And then there's Captain Yamato, Ino, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten, Shino, and Hinata.

In the corner of his eyes he sees a hawk perch itself on a low hanging branch of a nearby tree, and he knows Sasuke is there too.

They're all there. Waiting for him. Each and every one of them has a smile on their face, from the wolfish grin stretching Kiba's lips to the pearly whites Lee is flashing, to the Kakashi-sensei's closed eyes and the way the corners of his mask are pulled.

"Happy birthday Naruto!"

Mom and Dad may not be alive anymore, but he knows that if they were, they'd be smiling.

He laughs, and his heart soars.


End file.
